herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bluey
Bluey Heeler is the main central character and protagonist from the 2018 animated TV series "Bluey" targeted for preschool kids. Asides from the episodes in the show, she had made many other appearances throughout her series in variant books along with a 2019 Christmas Special. Like any other kid-protagonist from any typical kid's show, Bluey loves to play and have fun and is a very intrepid kid; being so willing to take risks or try out new methods, ideas, or experiences. Description Bluey is a 6-year-old pup who is curious and energetic. She likes to play pretend, roleplay. She also likes to play games with her friends and family throughout various amounts of episodes. And is seen to be a very happy character. She loves to whistle and sing "Hoop-dee-doo!", "Hooray!", "Yippie!", "Yip, yip, yip!", "Pup-a-doodle!" and "Doot-doo-doo-doo!" as her catchphrases. Personality Bluey is the type of hyperactive fun loving person who would want to have lighthearted pleasure usually with her friends and family. She does face certain fears, problems, or struggles and ends up overcoming all of them either by or self or with the help of others (like her friends and family) in the middle of the episodes resolving the conflict. Some of the times she is the type of person to be easily misguided into making the wrong decisions that lead to her or others not getting along. As well as times where she makes all the rules and sometimes could come off as bossy or demanding and has issues with being querulously uneasy at times. Despite the recrudescing conflict, she is able to be able to forgive others and/or succeed in eventually being able to these tough situations firmly determined to be resolved by her friends, family (mostly being her parents), and/or herself. She is also seen to be really remorseful like in Episode 38 "Copycat" where she feels deep blue sorrow for the death of what it looks like a Parrot. Despite the minor conflict with the seagulls, pigeons and other types of birds used to conflict with some part of the story as an obstacle for either her or her friends and family. Some of her personality may, in fact, parallel with her father Bandi as evident to her tendency to copy some of the usual stuff that her father does at an early age for instance in Episode 7 titled "BBQ" Bluey practices her cooking skills, and in Episode 38 titled "Copycat" she has decided to copy every of the actions of Bandit until the only exception and standards of eventually terrifying and petrifying Wendy (one of Bluey's neighbors and Judo's mother) proceeding to spank his butt at her to trick Bluey into copying that to Wendy as well. Which did not work and led to Wendy going away feeling justifiably filled with horror from the malapropos circumstance that Bluey's dad brought upon himself. About Somewhere around 2018, (or possibly even before that year), she had made direct appearances through the episodes and some books as mentioned earlier. She also had had a Christmas Special Episode in 2019. Many episodes are in the making but most of the episodes and stories have her in it. The show does not air without the character. Hence their little name. Strengths/Abilities Obviously, the Bluey is just a young little kid, despite being young they have times have been able to get through certain situations not possible to get out of. She has quick range speeding which relies on the Episodes in particular. Asides from being a talking dog like in any cartoon who has the power to communicate and interact like any human beings. There are not any powers that she could really have. She tends to mostly show an imaginative powerful mind being able to really have a being able to form newer ideas in her head and imagine them with her friends and family. On the first episode "The Magical Xylophone" they had the ability in freezing her Dad which backfired into her being frozen by her father Bandit and later by her younger sister Bingo. There are some times where she was able to somehow become immune to the Xylophone ringing at some point at certain times or escape from it mostly from her younger sister Bingo. Mental Strengths and Abilities Mental Strengths speaking, Bluey's strengths being able to have the confidence to do the impossible that some people would be scared of doing. She is able to communicate well with interacting friends and others when things do not go well at times. Many times she is able to dream like in Episode 8 "Fruitbat" where she was apparently seen to be flying like a Fruit Bat which turned out to be a dream. So, she has dreaming abilities at least. Weaknesses and Flaws Despite Bluey being an anthropomorphic canine with human attributes being able to speak and interact as an average human being. She is young and obviously doesn't have any specified immortal powers like the cartoon superheroes. Throughout the first episode "The Magical Xylophone" she uses the Xylophone to pause her father, Bandit. Which then had ultimately backfired against her, even with her sibling leading to her being halted as well not being able to move. There was a part on the eighth episode "Fruitbat" where she struggled to sleep and she said that she had wanted to be a Fruitbat at one point. It then looked like she was being able to flee her home at dark night and fly up in the sky eventually seeing her Father Bandit play Football during the dream during the night time which turned out to be a dream. She slept a little earlier as mentioned from Chilli her Mother. Mental Weaknesses and Flaws Bluey has difficulty being able to control her temper at times and being impatient at times when she needs to be patient. Bluey father, in particular, has shown times of him being irritated and told her to calm down a couple of times for being out of control at times. Having some minor conflict with her friends and family. Some of the times she meets with disaster on times with her sibling because of times where Bluey at most times being bossy and demanding with her sister or at times being misguided by herself or someone into leaving Bingo leaving her sad and alone. Many of the times when she realizes this she is usually told by either her parents about it, her friends, or by her self-realization she could get just as upset as Bingo. Bluey is shown to at times be easily misguided. In episode 15 "Butterfly" Judo was shown to be sassy towards Bingo beforehand at the start of the episode. She had pressurized Bluey into ditching her own younger sister Bingo during a game of Butterfly, forcing Bluey to run to Judo's house. Judo got the best out of Bluey and took her away from Bingo. Which led to Bluey coming back and eventually apologizing to Bingo cheers up her and keeps Bingo company until bossy controlling friend Judo confronting the two which led to Bluey and Bingo talking Judo out of her selfish their actions by explaining that none of what they did won't happen again if they agree to never run from one and another. Bluey may have emotional difficulties but it doesn't mean that she isn't able to overcome them at all. Biography Bluey is shown to be a Blue Heeler aka an Australian Cattle Dog. And appears to share blue fur, which are clear abnormal colors from the real world. Acknowledging that the cartoon developers intended for the show to be a fictionalized animal personification cartoon show it makes sense for Bluey to be like that of. Her name is merely like a pun to her looks appearing to evidently be blue. She shares her fur color from mostly her father also being a slightly greyish blue version of her differently repeated furnished design. Family Everything in the family seems to be perfectly average, which is the most likely well-intended for the family to be portrayed and depicted as throughout the show to relate with the audience who are mostly young. The family is mostly featured more through the episodes, especially with the intros. Some of the episodes they are not there but at least through one of the episodes, you could expect the whole majority of the episodes to have featured the family members or made it based around on the family members and possibly if not rarely their friends. (Hence the fact that the show is targeted for a young TV-G audience.) Bandit - Father Chilli - Mother Bingo - Younger Sister Uncle Stripe - Uncle Aunt Trixie - Aunt Muffin - Cousin Socks - Cousin Bob - Grandfather Nana - Grandmother Occupation From knowing that Bluey is 6-years-old and the fact that she goes to School for some of the episodes. We know really that her occupation is just being a student from her School either being a Preschool or possibly (if not likely) an unnamed Elementary School. Reception The show is meant for younger kids and plenty of younger kids have watched the show. Relationships Relatives Chilli - Mother Bandit - Father Bingo - Younger Sister Uncle Stripe - Uncle Aunt Trixie - Aunt Muffin - Cousin Socks - Cousin Bob - Grandpa Nana - Grandma Friends Lucky - Neighborhood Friend Indy - Friend Coco - Friend Snickers - Friend Honey - Friend Mackenzie - Friend Chloe - Best Friend Judo - Neighborhood Friend Rusty - Friend Jean-Luc - Friend Winton - Friend Buddy - Friend The Terriers - Friend Pretzel - Friends Rivals Despite some of the friends either turning against her or her friends/family members, (for instance Judo getting Bluey to run away from her sister Bingo, or some Birds/Pidgeons/Seagulls who scare and terrorize Bluey or her either friends/family as a repeating joke) Bluey really doesn't have any possible legitimate rivals who fits for this category at the time of writing this. Minor/Secondary characters who did unserious minor things that may have been seen as wrong for under one or more episodes do not count or qualify as a rival unless it is actually shown/hinted/proven canonically in the show. Enemies As mentioned earlier no actual rivals. No actual enemies who scared or terrorized Bluey or anyone she had known enough to make her feel resentment. (The Birds/Pidgeons/Seagulls in the story could possibly be arguably be counted. Although they did not mean any intended danger as well and have less screen time anyways to be recollected or recalled by the audience who probably won't pay close attention to them. Unless for some actual reason it is brought up more for some reason in the further episode.) Trivia * Her favored species are Fruit Bats. ** Hence a whole episode dedicated to her talking about wanting to be a Fruit Bat and fly like one. ** She dreamed of being a Fruit Bat before. * Bluey some of the times lacks the patients and becomes demanding. Especially with her younger sibling Bingo, alongside with occasions with her friends and family. * Bluey's full name is "Bluey Heeler" as confirmed in an episode where she was called "Mrs. Heeler" by some grown-ups. The name can also be a huge reference towards her breed as a Blue Heeler as that's the name for the Australian Cattle Dogs with grey and black fur. References *Bluey on the Blueypedia Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fictionalized Category:Bond Protector Category:Kids Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honest Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Wise Category:Internet Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Revived